1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of obtaining a range of colors, in particular for fabricating colored ophthalmic lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The choice of colored lenses used to be dictated by the desire of the wearer to reduce perceived glare, in particular in order to relieve the retina in bright sunlight.
Responding to fashion trends, today's wearers are turning to ophthalmic lenses whose color is chosen merely as a matter of taste, and generally independently of their capacity to reduce glare.
Opticians' displays are therefore featuring more and more so-called “sunglasses”, although this name is now not appropriate, with lenses of increasingly varied colors: yellow, green, blue, red, etc.
Wearing colored ophthalmic lenses modifies the colors perceived by the wearer, even if the wearer adapts naturally to the color of the lenses.
At present, the manufacture of a colored ophthalmic lens takes account only of its final intrinsic appearance, without concern as to the effect of wearing it on the modified appearance of colors.
The invention aims to overcome this insufficiency by proposing a method of obtaining a range of colors which, when applied in particular to fabricating a colored ophthalmic lens, takes account of its effect on the modified appearance of colors.